Milagro en la familia Kinomoto - Card Captor Sakura
by Diandrita23
Summary: Cuando un conflicto familiar amenaza con convertir en un desastre la noche de navidad ¿que harías?, esto fue lo mas difícil a lo que se enfrentó el pequeño lobo.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen al grupo CLAMP a la historia de Card Captor Sakura**

**MILAGROS EN LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO**

Aún recuerdo su rostro inexpresivo del que quede perdidamente enamorado el día que cruzamos destinos por primera vez en una montaña cercana al edificio donde habíamos alquilado un apartamento, para finalizar las vacaciones de verano

– ¿Cómo dice? Pero ayer me dijo que el pent–house estaba libre– escuche quejarse a mi hermano menor, mientras recorría por décima vez el espacio que separa la puerta de entrada con la ventana de enfrente, con un ceño aún más profundo que el mío –de acuerdo, entonces tomamos el apartamento de abajo del pent–house, espero que tenga una vista panorámica como la que usted asegura– pronunció para seguidamente asentir un par de veces y terminar la llamada

–sucede algo hermanito, tienes cara de Li ja, ja, ja– solía molestarlo cuando se ponía en ese estado ya que el aseguraba que el malhumor era una característica de la familia Li que él no había heredado

–espero que te diviertas nii–san, mientras hacías tu pataleta alguien más alquilo el pent–house bufó Eriol al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el sillón rojo que estaba junto a su ventana

–umm… pero conseguiste el apartamento de abajo, así que ya tenemos donde dormir, ¿Cuál es el problema?– dije encogiéndome de hombros y simultáneamente los profundos ojos azulados se clavaron en mi con cierto resentimiento

–El problema es la panorámica, todo el mundo sabe que la de un pent–house es incomparable– alegó apasionadamente como un artista defiende su obra

–Pero el otro apartamento también tiene ventanas, ¿o no?– dije pacientemente conteniendo una sonora carcajada que quería escapar de mi control al ver la expresión de su rostro

–no es lo mismo Shao, pero creo que es más fácil que un asno entienda de arte antes que tu– se resignó finalmente y unas horas después estábamos de camino a Okinawa

Y

Nunca me imaginé que al día siguiente conocería al ser más fantástico que vi y pensar que parecía un pequeño muchacho cuando nos cruzamos en el elevador cargado de paquetes siguiendo los pasos de una elegante joven de cabello negro y ojos amatistas; aquel muchacho que luego vendría a saber que era la misma muchacha de ojos esmeraldas con la que competimos en la montaña y con la que terminamos horas después en un hospital tras un aparatoso choque en la playa de Sesoko.

Al haber transcurrido un año y tres meses desde que nos conocimos y exactamente cinco meses de haberle propuesto matrimonio, me tiene en serios problemas pues la navidad se acerca y la quiero sorprender, pero ella no es una chica fácil de asombrar y allí radica mi problema, además nuestro compromiso solo ha sido oficial con la Familia Li y la madre de Sakura, pues debido a los negocios de la Familia Kinomoto, su padre y su hermano no habían podido ir a Dubái como la Señora Nadeshiko, donde nos encontrábamos debido a una competencia de Sandboard1 donde logramos de nuevo el uno dos (encabezado por Sakura está vez) y en la fiesta de celebración dada por los patrocinadores le pedí matrimonio de manera privada, aún no lo hemos hecho público en los medios de comunicación, antes tenemos que hacerlo formal con el resto de su familia y aunque no me agrada admitirlo ellos me atemorizan.

– ¿En qué piensas?– pregunto una hermosa ojiverde sacándome dulcemente de mis cavilaciones

–Nada importante Bang Bing2– le dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios

–Muy gracioso, hacía semanas que no me decías así me trae recuerdos muy divertidos– me respondió mientras se sentaba en mi regazo –eso me recuerda que hoy vas a conocer el lado de donde herede mi frialdad– dijo seriamente con una sombra extraña en sus ojos –espero que estés preparado cariño– añadió para terminar con una sonora carcajada

–no sé si preocuparme por mi seguridad o por la tuya cuando te burlas de mi– le susurré al oído mientras la sujetaba fuertemente para arremeter con un ataque de cosquillas

–Basta, ja, ja, ja, basta, mi papá y mi hermano están por llegar y no querrás que te vean haciendo esto– mientras decía esto se soltó de mi agarre e iba salir corriendo en medio de risas pero se detuvo

–_Es tan linda una vez que conoces su lado tierno_– pensé sonriendo con ternura –es casi como una niña– susurré para mí, y de pronto como una iluminación supe lo que tenía que comprar pero…

–Hija, aquí estas– afirmo un hombre alto, joven de pelo y ojos castaños, me parecía haberlo visto antes pero no estaba seguro – ¿Quién es usted?, y ¿qué le está haciendo a mi hija?– preguntó demandante mientras me miraba fijamente a través de los cristales sobre sus ojos con cierto reproche

– ¿su hija? Entonces, usted es el Señor Kinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerlo su hija me ha habl…– iba a continuar pero una voz varonil que procedía de donde estaba Sakura me interrumpió (N/A: la habitación tenía dos puertas)

–cállate mocoso, no le has dados una respuesta a mi padre, ¿Quién demonios te crees para tocar a mi hermana?, pervertido– reclamo casi a los gritos un muchacho muy parecido al señor Kinomoto pero sus facciones mostraban mucho enojo, mientras se ponía al lado del mencionado

– ¿ah?, ¿pervertido?– murmure sin poderme creer los apelativos –yo no soy un mocoso y menos un pervertido– rechacé el "elogio" un tanto enojado

–¡YA BASTA!, Padre, Hermano les pido que por favor no exageren, solo estábamos jugando– suspiro quedadamente –les presento a Xiaolang Li, heredero del Consorcio Empresarial Li, compañero de campaña en la alianza con el Emporio Tecnológico de Japón (ETJ) y mi novio– comunicó seriamente como si rindiera un informe de ventas o de proyección –por cierto, mamá los está esperando en el despacho en compañía de los Tíos Daidouji, no querrán que se enfade, nos veremos a las 7:30pm para cenar– avisó a su padre y su hermano hizo una reverencia y camino hacia mí –vámonos– me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta por donde había entrado su hermano

–Con su permiso nos retiramos– hice una reverencia y Sakura me haló con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndome tropezar al salir al jardín – ¡wow! Eso fue intenso, cariño ¿estás bien?– pregunte algo preocupado pues ya íbamos por la mitad del jardín y no había disminuido su marcha

– ¿ah?... ¿qué?– paro de repente y miró a los lados –lo siento Shao, eso era algo que no tenías que presenciar es un lado de mí que no es muy grato de ver– se disculpó bajando la cabeza y dándome la espalda

–no te preocupes, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, aunque me dio mucho miedo la expresión de tu hermano– le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba

–Gracias, siempre sabes que decir… con respecto a Touya no sabes lo difícil que fue vivir con él, mi mamá insiste en que nos reunamos para navidad y año nuevo, pero siempre termina en una batalla campal ya verás– suspiró resignada dándose vuelta sin soltarse de mi agarre y pasando sus brazos tras mi cuello

–tengo el presentimiento que este año va a ser un poco más "peligroso"– dije con un tono divertido en mi voz

– ¿más peligroso?, ¿Por qué crees eso?– pregunto muy curiosa abriendo mucho sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y con tono seductor en su voz

–Umm… primero que todo tenemos una sorpresa que no les va a gustar mucho, y la primer impresión que les di no fue la mejor– explique divertido

–ja, ja, ja, creo que es el mejor deporte extremo, no hay nada que me produzca más adrenalina que una linda reunión familiar– rió emocionada y me beso tiernamente en los labios

–_Como adoro a esta chica_– pensé mientras le devolvía el beso con más intensidad

–Vamos a la casa, está empezando a nevar– sugerí al sentir que el frío calaba mis huesos

–de acuerdo, vamos por unos abrigos y te invito a la pista de hielo, ¿sí?– me miró suplicante con ojitos de cachorro –no quiero estar en casa hoy, yo solo quería pasar una linda navidad contigo, Tomoyo y Eriol como hace un año, pero no pude negarme a la petición de mamá– susurró hundiendo su cara en mi pecho

–sabes que haré lo que tu quieras, así que vamos a patinar, pero no te preocupes en solo dos semanas todo será como antes y juntos estaremos bien yo te protegeré y te apoyaré– le dije al oído para tratar de clamarla, en los últimos tres días no había sido ella –_y lo que nos espera en la cena de navidad va a ser muy duro para ella_– pensé algo preocupado

–Lo sé, por eso te quiero– dijo ya sonriente y jalándome de nuevo a la casa –Tomoyo, Eriol ¿Dónde están?– pegunto al llegar a las escaleras

–Estamos en el estudio ¿Qué sucede?– respondió la amatista asomando su cabeza por la primera puerta al subir las escaleras

–vamos a patinar hace años que no lo hacemos y te prometo que esta vez no va a terminar en una competencia– prometió levantando su mano derecha en lo alto y poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el corazón

–Ok– aprobó Tomoyo con una sonrisa –cariño es hora de irnos– dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol

–Está bien– dijo el ojiazul uniéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa de diversión

–_Algo trama este par_– pensé algo prevenido

Y

Sorprendentemente en esta ocasión no tramaban nada solo habían visto la escena romántica en el jardín nevado de la mansión Daidouji, con lo cual rápidamente nos volvimos blanco de las bromas del dueto de pelinegros, pues nuestros momentos tiernos solíamos tenerlos reservados para nosotros ya que teníamos una reputación "ruda y competitiva" que mantener. De camino a la casa las chicas iban adelante en una charla amena, mientras mi hermano estaba encantado molestándome con el incidente de la biblioteca con mi futuro suegro y mi cuñado, el cual nos vimos forzados a contar para explicar la razón de la precipitada salida al jardín.

– ¿Ya pensaste qué le vas a regalar de navidad a Saku?– cuestiono Eriol sorprendiéndome con el cambio repentino de tema

– umm… si tengo el obsequio perfecto pero…– me quedé divagando en lo que se avecinada

–si ya sabes que regalarle ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?– preguntó muy seriamente –has estado muy serio mientras estábamos en la pista y Sakura está muy ensimismada desde que llegamos hace tres días a Tomoeda; Tomy me ha comentado que no se lleva muy bien con su padre y su hermano– se quedó en silencio mientras me interrogaba con su acerada mirada azul

–Ok, me preocupa mucho la relación de Sakura con su papá y su hermano y mucho más me preocupa ella, no quería venir y creo que esta mañana entendí de primera mano por qué– expliqué sabiendo que el único que podía entenderme era mi hermano quien nunca me fallaba

–Y tu primera impresión no ayuda, ja, ja, ja, y eso que solo fue un juego inocente, nii–san solo espero que ocurra un milagro de navidad– dijo mi hermano menor que a pesar de haberlo hecho en broma, realmente deseaba que sucediera

–Espero que algo así ocurra, no es bueno para nadie tener tantos problemas con su familia– suspire cuando vi la entrada de la mansión y dada la hora teníamos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos y asistir a la cena

Y

La cena de esa noche parecía un campo de batallas visuales la mitad de la cena se escuchaba solo el cuchicheo de los cubiertos con una que otra conversación entre la señora Daidouji y la señora Kinomoto, quienes buscaban hacer la noche un tanto más amena pero sin éxito; por otra parte era más seguro para mi mantener la mirada sobre mi plato, ya que cada que subía la mirada me encontraba con dos pares de ojos unos castaños y otros negros que me miraban con… ¿Cómo decirlo?... con instinto asesino y aparentemente según pude ver cuando le daba un vistazo furtivo a mi linda novia ella se encontraba en la misma situación o peor teniendo en cuenta que eran su familia –_mi linda esmeralda espero que este año ocurra un milagro de navidad, de lo contrario serías primero viuda que novia_– pensé mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de Merlot que fue bastante amargo porque al bajar la copa me sentí sentenciado a muerte, tal vez por vigésima vez en la noche.

Y

Para disgusto de los barones Kinomoto y por cortesía de Tomoyo y la Señora Sonomi fuimos invitados a hospedarnos en la mansión Daidouji hasta navidad permitiéndonos unas horas de tranquilidad de los ataques de Touya y las malas miradas del Señor Kinomoto, momentos que aprovechábamos para divertirnos tranquilamente y para organizar nuestra agenda de actividades para Enero, teníamos que cubrir tres semanas de campaña que aplazamos por las fiestas decembrinas, cuando llegaba la noche Sakura estaba tan agotada que caía rendida en la cama, mientras velaba su sueño como ya me era costumbre al tiempo que por mi cabeza buscaba una forma de mejorar la relación de Sakura con su padre y su hermano, y la mejor manera de dar la noticia de nuestro compromiso; habían transcurrido cerca de dos horas y había analizado un promedio de veinte situaciones diferentes, pero todas terminaba en tragedia.

–Shao ya duérmete, deja de cruzar variables que no estamos planeando una acrobacia… mañana todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes– me regaño sin abrir los ojos mientras me abrazaba como si ella fuera un koala

– ¿hace cuánto estas despierta?, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy cruzando variables?– pregunte algo sorprendido

–umm… respondiéndote en orden… hace como una hora y cuando cruzas variables y calculas probabilidades lo haces con tus dedos en una pizarra imaginaria, pero en este caso en mi espalda– respondió como si fuera normal –Shaoran ¿Qué opinas si adelantamos la revelación a la hora del almuerzo?, tengo un presentimiento aunque no sé si sea bueno o malo– suspiró hundiendo su cara contra mi pecho

–tal vez no es tan mala idea, solo esperemos por tu bien y mi salud que no se salgan de control… por ahora vamos a dormir– le susurre mientras la abrazaba para hacer nulo el inexistente espacio que nos separaba, a ella le gustaba dormir así pues aseguraba que el sonido de mi corazón la relajaba y por mi lado no me molestaba la idea

Y

Al día siguiente, la mañana de navidad, estuvimos más silenciosos que de costumbre, en la mañana fuimos de compras aunque no esperábamos encontrar mucho, ya en el centro comercial las chicas decidieron irse por su cuenta, tiempo que aprovechamos mi hermano y yo para comprar los de ellas y en mi caso ir a recoger el que había mandado a hacer en días anteriores para Sakura. A medio día nos volvimos a encontrar con las chicas que curiosamente venían solo con un par de bolsas cada una, en el caso de Sakura lo más seguro es que Tomoyo no la hubiese dejado entrar a ninguna tienda deportiva, pero en el caso de la amatista era muy extraño, pues en una ocasión fue capaz de comprar cerca de treinta bolsas en media hora. Una vez en junta nos dirigimos a la mansión Kinomoto para almorzar, pero más parecía que Sakura y yo fuésemos a un entierro, claro que no distaba mucho de la realidad y lo que nos esperaba esa tarde no se lo hubiésemos creído a nadie si nos lo hubiese contado.

–Estamos en casa– gritó Sakura desanimada a forma de saludo cuando cruzamos el elegante portón de cristal

–Hija estoy en el comedor– respondió al parecer la Sra. Nadeshiko desde el interior de la mansión –podrían venir a ayudarme– dijo con un tono de voz autoritario, pero que reclamaba urgencia

– ¡MAMÁ! Por Kamisama que estás haciendo– exclamó sobresaltada Sakura al ver como su madre hacia malabares para mantener el equilibrio en la pequeña escalera y trataba que el montón de platos que tenía en sus manos no terminaran hechos trizas en el suelo

– ¿pues tu qué crees?, estoy poniendo la mesa como todos los años– respondió como si fuera lo más lógico dejando que mi linda esmeralda la ayudara con los platos y a bajar de la escalera

–deja que nosotros lo hagamos, no quiero que te lastimes igual que hace dos años– pidió algo suplicante la menor de los Kinomoto, que por cierto si Sakura tenía habilidades deportivas y de destreza era seguro que no las había heredado de su madre

–Está bien, pero yo dirijo como lo van a organizar– aceptó la Sra. Kinomoto haciendo un puchero muy similar al que ponía Sakura cuando se ponía de caprichosa

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas; y ¿Qué copas vas a usar este año?– preguntó Sakura dispuesta a obedecer

–umm… como vamos a celebrar una ocasión especial creo que deberíamos usar "Tus Doradas", aunque las deberíamos dejar para la noche cuando sueltes el boom del compromiso– dijo la joven señora con mirada soñadora

–En ese caso deberíamos usarlas ahora, hemos decidido adelantar la "revelación"– dijo la esmeralda a su madre haciendo comillas con los dedos

– ¡De verdad! Al almuerzo de hoy va a ser muy emotivo– añadió la madre de Sakura con ojos soñadores

–Cariño no quiero ser muy curioso, pero ¿a qué se refiere tu madre con "Tus Doradas"?– pregunte mientras el par de pelinegros asentían detrás mío con la misma curiosidad

–cuando cumplí 18 mis padres mandaron hacer unas copas especialmente para fechas importantes mías, Shao por favor baja la caja rosa que está en el estante superior– pidió a lo cual yo asentí y le alcance una caja lo bastante grande como para guardar 30 copas, y no me equivocaba cuando Sakura la abrió se veían un número similar de copas doradas y al sacarlas todas tenían talladas una hermosa flor de cerezo en un costado y en el otro los kanjis con su nombre

–Wow– dijimos al unísono, eran bastante sorprendentes

–Sería un adorno interesante para tu cuello– bromeo con una risa algo cruel mi hermano menor

–¡Eriol no digas eso!, con el genio que tienen mi hijo y mi marido podría pasar– dijo seriamente y alarmada la señora Kinomoto logrando que los colores desaparecieran de mi rostro completamente –ja, ja, ja, ya sé porque te gusta tanto hija, es un amor– estalló en carcajadas la madre de mi novia

–_Al parecer tiene el mismo gusto retorcido para las bromas como Eriol_– pensé suspirando con resignación

– ¡Madre!, no seas cruel… muchachos ya es hora de ir a arreglarnos– sin decir más me sujeto del brazo y con el ceño fruncido me saco del comedor y prácticamente me arrastro por las escaleras hasta la habitación, y casi sin cruzar palabra nos arreglamos y nos dispusimos a bajar

–mi dulce flor de cerezo, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien– le susurre mientras la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo pues temblaba como una hoja de papel

–Eso espero– suspiro y bajamos al comedor

Y

Ya habían llegado los comensales estaban mis padres, los padres de Tomoyo, la familia de Sakura y unos pocos inversionistas, comimos en medio del cuchicheo de los cubiertos, charlas de negocios y proyecciones de la campaña en la que trabajamos Sakura y yo al llegar la hora del postre nos permitimos firmar unos autógrafos y tomarnos fotos con algunos de los hijos de los inversionistas y miembros de la junta, después del postre me arme de valor y me puse en pie para hacer el brindis…

–queridos familiares y amigos es para mí un placer compartir con ustedes esta fecha y darles las gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación– espere y tomé fuerzas para seguir; al momento de mi vacilación sentí que la mano de ella apretaba la mía con fuerza a manera de apoyo –también quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para…– iba a continuar pero al ver la gélida mirada de los varones Kinomoto me petrifique y el silencio reino en el salón y cuando sentía que iba a desmayarme su dulce pero fría voz salió a mi rescate

–Para hacer oficial ante ustedes nuestro compromiso– los comensales soltaron un sonoro ¡Oh! De sorpresa y la expresión del papá y el hermano de Sakura no tenían precio, pero sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que yo tenía que huir

– ¡QUE! TÚ ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?– gritó Touya rompiendo el silencio y apuntándome con su dedo al tiempo que se levantaba agresivamente

– ¿TU TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?, ¿DESDE CUANDO HACES ALGO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?– grito Fujitaka Kinomoto clavando su mirada asesina en una no muy sorprendida y serena Sakura

–Hermano, Shaoran no me ha hecho nada de lo que cruza por tu retorcida mente, y Padre con todo el respeto que usted se merece, hace tres años que yo pago mis cuentas y vivo por mis medios, además soy mayor de edad eso me da pie a tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias– dijo con toda calma y sin brillo sus ojos esmeraldas

–NO PUEDES TOMAR TUS PROPIAS DESICIONES, MENOS ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO ESO– repuso su padre con aun más violencia

–sería tan amable, padre, de explicarme la razón por la cual no puedo hacerlo– respondió con la misma expresión sin vida pero apretando mi mano aún más fuerte; eso era un signo claro que lo que venía se iba a poner feo

–MONSTRUO ESO ES MUY SENCILLO…– iba a contestar el mayor de los Kinomoto pero su padre lo silencio con un ademan

–ES MUY SIMPLE TU NO TIENES LA MADUREZ, LAS DESTREZAS NI LA RESPONSABILIDAD EMOCIONAL PARA TENER Y DIRIGIR UNA FAMILIA– antes estas duras palabras la señora Kinomoto expreso un "por los Dioses" muy bajito y Sakura bajo la mirada a la mesa

–No pienso igual que usted, pero la decisión ya está tomada… con el permiso de todos me retiro– dijo estoicamente y se fue ante la atenta mirada de todos tras hacer la reverencia de cortesía

–Señor Kinomoto, creo que tiene un concepto muy alejado sobre su hija; le recomiendo con toda cortesía que trate de conocerla un poco mejor– dicho esto imite el acto de Sakura y me retire, pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que Sakura había comenzado a correr y ya doblaba en la esquina; por suerte mi estado físico era muy similar al de la hermosa castaña, así que emprendí carrera para seguirla, pero no logré alcanzarla a tiempo; entramos al parque pingüino y momentos después al bosque que lo circundaba, al parecer mi hermosa novia estaba llorando pues cada tanto se pasaba el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos –¡CUIDADO!– advertí pero mi advertencia llegó tarde, sin que lo pudiera evitar llegó al borde de un abismo y al tratar detenerse resbaló y cayó por este –SAKURA– grité y sin basilar me lancé tras ella, en la caída la alcance y logre amortiguar su golpe con mi cuerpo, pero el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que imagine y rápidamente todo se fue poniendo oscuro y perdí el conocimiento.

Y

Después de algún tiempo comencé a sentir el frío típico de una noche nevada y sentía unas manos pequeñas, que conocía perfectamente, acariciando suavemente mi rostro; al abrir los ojos descubrí sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que aunque estaban rojos por el llanto mostraban gran preocupación…

–hola, te ves hermosa con el cielo estrellado de fondo y la luna reflejada en tus ojos, ¿Cómo estás?– pregunte algo sereno con tono conquistador

–tu siempre tan ocurrente, estoy bien, creo que solo tengo unos moretones, pero tú no estás bien…– y sollozó fuertemente, ante su reacción me desconcerté ella era muy tranquila en situaciones difíciles, y trate de mover mis extremidades y me di cuenta que tenía el brazo derecho roto y también la pierna izquierda

–no te preocupes solo llamemos a Tomoyo o a Eriol y todo resuelto– le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora y con mi brazo izquierdo palpe mis bolsillos en busca del móvil y recordé que al salir corriendo lo deje en la habitación de la Mansión Kinomoto –tú también dejaste el tuyo, ¿cierto?– dije más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta al notar que solo tenía puesto el vestido de fiesta, a lo que ella asintió

–cariño, ayúdame a sentarme– pedí sonriente a pesar que el dolor amenazaba con torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor, una vez sentado hice un esfuerzo y me deshice de la chaqueta y se la extendí –cúbrete que las temperaturas están muy bajas y no quiero que te enfermes– indique ampliando aún más mi sonrisa, en su rostro se notaba que estaba muy afectada por todo sucedido dentro de la mansión –Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?– pregunté pues quería tratar de calcular la hora

–La verdad no podría decirte, yo llevo como una hora despierta, y al parecer estabas muy profundo y me diste un gran susto, por unos segundos pensé que te había perdido– sus ojos se humedecieron y bajo la cabeza

–tranquilízate, ya vez que estoy bien– dije en tono autoritario pero cariñoso

– no estás bien tienes dos fracturas y un corte muy profundo en la frente– volvió a sollozar entrando en estado de shock y yo tomaba conciencia de la sangre que empapaba mi frente y parte de mi camisa al igual que su falda, pero según pude palpar era solo un raspón

–oye tu eres Tsumetai Josei3, te pido que te calmes, no es la primera que me rompo algo y menos la última, según las estrellas y la posición de la luna deben ser cerca de las ocho, por lo tanto ya sabrán que no estamos en ninguna de las mansiones y Eriol ya habrá movilizado la policía secreta Li; eres fuerte y calculadora vamos a salir de aquí, ¿estás de acuerdo?– a pesar que el tono de mi voz sonó más rudo de lo que esperaba, ella dejo de llorar y me miro con ojos llenos de determinación

–de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que Eriol nos está buscando?, y ¿Qué quieres que haga?– preguntó mientras se arrodillaba al frente mío

–no sabía que podía pasar hoy, pero le dije a mi hermano que en caso de que tú y yo saliéramos de la mansión después del almuerzo, yo me comunicaría con él para informar si asistiríamos a la cena de navidad, de no ser así cuando dieran las siete de la noche se preocuparía pues es el plazo máximo que tenía para comunicarme con Eriol– después de eso ella asintió

–bueno, voy a buscar algo con que inmovilizarte las fracturas, este no es un buen lugar para pasar la noche ni que nos encuentren– informo con el mismo estoicismo que la caracterizaba durante las competencias y puso sobre mis hombros la chaqueta que le había dado –gracias por cuidarme, ahora me toca a mí, mantente arropado y despierto, prometo no tardarme– y con una sonrisa se dirigió al interior del bosque, pasaron cerca de treinta minutos cuando la vi acercarse con unas ramas al parecer

– ¿Qué encontraste?– pregunte curioso

–umm… no hay mucho con que trabajar pero me alegro de haberme puesto este vestido que tiene una especie de faldón debajo y haber encontrado estas pocas ramas– dijo arrodillándose nuevamente frente a mí y como si fuera habitual para ella acomodo las ramas alrededor de mi pierna con mucho cuidado, rasgo la tela de su faldón y con las tiras de esta apretó fuertemente la ramas a mi pierna, lo mismo hizo con mi brazo y armó un cabestrillo con la tela sobrante, me coloco la chaqueta en el brazo izquierdo y sobre el hombro derecho, luego me ayudó a ponerme en pie, sin que yo pudiera evitar una mueca de dolor cuando intente apoyar mi pierna derecha en el suelo.

–Y ahora ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?– pregunté pues al parecer ella tenía una idea

–Cuando estuve buscando las ramas vi un camino que conduce a una carretera no muy lejos de aquí– señaló en una dirección similar por la que se había ido hacía unos momentos –Lobito, prométeme que va a avisarme cuando te canses o cuando te duela mucho– me miro con ojos suplicantes

–Ok, pero tú avísame cuando sientas frío o cansancio también– dije y ella me sonrió de vuelta

–No creo que sienta frío– dijo mientras se acomodaba bajo mi brazo bueno y pasaba su brazo derecho tras mi espalda –vámonos– señaló al frente

Inmediatamente comenzamos a caminar, descansando de vez en cuando pero Sakura es muy resistente y fuerte, prácticamente mis pies no tocaban el piso, nos tomó cerca de una hora llegar a la carretera y no escuchamos nunca algo que pareciera un grupo de rescate, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la ciudad y al poco tiempo escuchamos que un vehículo se aproximaba, nos detuvimos y Sakura comenzó a hacer señales de alto, fue una gran sorpresa cuando vimos a los ocupantes del Rolls Royce, pero a la vez sentimos algo de alivio…

– ¿mamá, papá?, gracias a los dioses que son ustedes– saludo mi hermosa ojiverde mientras me acomodaba en el asiento posterior –debemos ir al hospital, Shaoran se lastimó mucho al tratar de protegerme– dijo con la voz algo entrecortada y acomodándose a mi lado

–Hija menos mal que estas bien ¿Qué le pasó a Shao?– pregunto una angustiada y confianzuda Nadeshiko

–por un descuido mío caímos por el abismo y Shaoran utilizó su cuerpo para protegerme del impacto de la caída– dijo Sakura con tono culpable

–lo importante es que ya los encontramos, me angustie mucho cuando Eriol comenzó a movilizar a la policía secreta Li para buscarlos… eso me recuerda…– dijo la joven señora con tranquilidad y luego hizo una llamada desde su móvil, al parecer hablaba con Eriol y les informaba de nuestra aparición, luego de cortar la llamada, el vehículo se sumió en un silencio incomodo donde sentía unos fríos ojos castaños que me miraban con culpabilidad por el retrovisor y por otro lado una mirada cálida de los ojos verdes que iban a mi lado, extendí mi mano izquierda y sujete su mano para notar que estaba temblando y estaba muy fría, así que inmediatamente me saque de nuevo la chaqueta

–abrígate, has hecho mucho por mí y no quiero que te pongas peor– dije en tono algo autoritario, pero cuando se dispuso a contradecirme, profundice mi mirada haciéndola más sería al fruncir el ceño

–Ok– fue lo único que dijo

Y

Cuando llegamos al hospital lo primero que hicieron fue ponernos en un par de camillas y entraron corriendo a urgencias para atendernos, el diagnóstico fue "sencillo" en mi caso tenía la tibia de la pierna izquierda rota y en el brazo derecho el radio roto y el cúbito fisurado, añadiéndole hipotermia leve y un raspón en la frente, el de Sakura era mucho más alentador pero igual no me dejaba de preocupar, tenía hipotermia leve, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar fue en la habitación, ya estabilizados, en el ala de observación, curiosamente era muy parecida a la habitación donde nos conocimos pues tenía dos camas que se encontraban enfrentadas, cuando entre ella tenía el semblante muy tranquilo al parecer estaba dormida, o eso creía yo, en cuanto las enfermeras se fueron luego de informarme que esta noche no iban a permitir el paso de visitantes hasta mañana a la hora de la visita; Sakura salto de la cama en mi dirección

–Shaoran ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó muy angustiada tomándome de la mano

–yo estoy de maravilla, pero las enfermeras nos dijeron que hasta que se regule la temperatura corporal debemos mantenernos abrigados, o eso me dijeron a mí, ¿a ti no?– sugerí tratando inútilmente de que volviera a su cama

–si me lo dijeron, trataron de sedarme, pues te quería ir a buscar y no me dejaban, estaba muy preocupada, por eso me toco fingir que dormía para que no me inyectaran– respondió con una sonrisa pícara como la de un niño cuando hacia una travesura

–entonces vas a meterte bajo las cobijas no quiero que empeores– suspire al saber que sería inútil

–umm… la idea de eso es mantenernos calientes ¿cierto?– asentí –entonces esto también debería funcionar– y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, levantó mis cobijas y se acomodó a mi lado, hundió su cara contra mi cuello y cuando la abrace con el brazo sano me di cuenta que estaba temblando en armonía con su llanto y sin necesidad de palabras o miradas la comprendí, esperé un momento a que se desahogara y cuando sentí que su llanto era mas calmado…

–Sakura, sé que estas preocupada, pero yo estoy bien, el doctor me dijo que si no fuera por ti el grado de hipotermia sería más grave– dije al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en su cabeza

–Pero si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí, discúlpame por ser tan berrinchuda, no te mereces…– decía en medio de sollozos y la interrumpí

–la única persona aquí que no merece algo eres tú– ante tal afirmación y mi silencio levanto sus hermosos y llorosos orbes verdes –no mereces que nadie te menos precie y te haga sentir mal, ni siquiera tu padre quien al parecer no se ha tomado el tiempo para convivir contigo y conocerte, yo que he convivido contigo por menos tiempo te conozco mejor y daría mi vida por ti, además te puedo asegurar que tienes todas las virtudes y las habilidades para iniciar una vida familiar, y no es como si fueses a hacerlo sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote– expuse con la sinceridad pintada en mis ojos y una sonrisa amorosa

–gracias, no sé qué hubiese pasado conmigo sino te hubiera conocido, eres la persona más especial para mí– me mostro una linda sonrisa en sus rosados labios y volvió a sus ojos ese brillo que había perdido desde que llegamos a Tomoeda

–mañana pensaremos en lo que vamos a hacer para que tu papá te conozca mejor, duerme bien, cerecita Feliz Navidad, te amo– le bese en los labios de manera tierna pero trasmitiendo en ese roce todos los sentimientos que me embargaban

–de acuerdo, ya pensaremos también como mejorar tu imagen ante mi hermano, sabes tan bien como yo que te amos más que a mi vida, Lobito Feliz Navidad– dijo una sonriente y cansada Sakura que fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes vencidos por Morfeo4 que también hacia de las suyas conmigo

Y

Desperté sin abrir los ojos y poco a poco fui consiente de cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentí inmovilizados un brazo y una pierna, entonces recordé el accidente del día de navidad y recordé que estábamos en el hospital, luego sentí mi otro brazo adormecido se me hizo extraño hasta que el olor a cerezas invadió mis sentidos y recordé que Sakura había dormido conmigo, lo que logro que esbozara una sonrisa en mi rostro sin embargo sentía una sensación extraña que no lograba explicar y que me ponía los nervios de punta, así que finalmente decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con la lente de una video cámara y cuatro pares de ojos que nos veían con satisfacción y adornados con una sonrisa de complicidad cada par, parpadee incrédulo al recordar el "romanticismo" del espectáculo que estábamos dando

–Tomoyo, Eriol, señora Nadeshiko, madre ¿hace cuánto están aquí?– pregunte incrédulo al reconocer los rostros que nos observaban

–Son tan tiernos– dijo la señora Nadeshiko con mirada soñadora

–hijo te vez muy protector y la pequeña Sakura tan indefensa– suspiro mi madre con una sonrisa enternecedora adornando su pálido rostro

–no hace mucho, fue muy complicado lograr ingresar antes del desayuno, hasta que la enfermera de turno nos preguntó de quien éramos familiares apenas escucho sus nombres nos dejaron pasar y nos contó que en el hospital los conocen como "la pareja del milagro de Navidad" las temperaturas de anoche estuvieron treinta grados bajo cero creyeron impresionante que sin tener abrigo llegaran al hospital con solo hipotermia leve y que las fracturas de Shaoran no se complicaran– explico mi hermano con una sonrisa enigmática sabía que algo escondía pero no estaba seguro de que era

–Sakura se ve de ensueño, a pesar del ruido sigue dormida sin soltar a Shao– murmuró Tomoyo con los ojos como estrellas haciéndome recordar que Saku tenía el sueño muy pesado

–umm… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?, ¿Lobito es la enfermera?– dijo mi linda esmeralda mientras se estiraba con los ojos aun cerrados, dándome una idea pues hace días no la había molestado

–no cerecita la enfermera no ha venido, solo son nuestras madres Tomoyo y Eriol– dije con una sonrisa pícara a pesar que me daba algo de vergüenza

–¿QUÉ?– grito de la sorpresa dando un repentino brinco que la hizo caer de la cama, pero una pierna se enredó en la misma haciendo que la bata que traía puesta le quedara en la cabeza, dejando al descubierto para sorpresa de todos y disgusto de Tomoyo una pantaloneta de cuadros verdes y azules oscuros

– ¡SAKURA! ¿Cómo es que tienes eso puesto?, ¿qué pasó son lo que te deje sobre la cama?– exclamo una exaltada y enfadada amatista, dejándonos sin palabras pues ese no era el reclamo que estábamos esperando

–pues ¿tú que crees?, Respondiéndote en orden sería me lo puse porque sentía mucho frio con lo que me dejaste tú, y eso está debajo… después de todo me lo obsequiaste tu– respondió tranquila destapándose la cara pero sin tener el recato de cubrirse, pues aunque pareciera una pantaloneta todos sabíamos que era ropa interior –Tomy ayúdame a desenredarme por favor– me dirigió una sonrisa algo avergonzada y miro a Tomoyo

–hi… hija por lo menos ten algo de decoro y tapate que estas en ro… ropa in… interior– dijo muy abochornada la madre de mi linda cerecita

–Para que si ni siquiera lo parece, además todos me han visto en traje de baño que es casi lo mismo– sonrió restándole importancia al afán de su madre

–Tú no tienes remedio– suspiro la pelinegra soltando sin delicadeza el pie de Sakura que por fin se pudo sentar en el suelo en posición de flor de loto

–qué bueno verlos pero ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?, y ustedes saben… ¿Por qué las enfermeras anoche no me sacaron de la cama de Shao?– preguntó Sakura con muchos signos de interrogación girando sobre su cabeza

–no te sacaron porque son una celebridad de la noche de navidad y las enfermeras decían que se veían muy tiernos muchas nos mostraron fotos que tomaron con sus celulares a distintas horas, y queríamos abrir los regalos con ustedes– explico mi madre muy divertida al tiempo que mi hermano tenía una cara de desconcierto

– ¿Qué pasa cariño? Hay algo raro según la expresión de tu cara– pregunto Tomoyo notando el mismo detalle que yo

–nada de importancia, creo, solo que es muy raro no ver a Sakura sonrojarse y verla tan pensativa y seria… ¿Sakura qué tienes?– dijo mi hermano viéndola con extrañeza

– ¡ah!... Nada… solo que ya había escuchado a las enfermeras sobre "el milagro de navidad", pero no me agradó mucho como se referían a mi novio– dijo aún más seria, pero cuando se refería a mi como su novio eso indicaba que estaba celosa y no iba a estar feliz hasta alejarse de quien la hacía sentir así

–no te preocupes soy solo tuyo– le dije sonriente y de forma picara, pero no fue suficiente para alterar su genio, seguía igual de gélida

–Bueno creo que es hora de abrir los regalos de navidad, ¿no lo crees así Irean?– sugirió la señora Kinomoto buscando apoyo en mi madre, al notar la pequeña tensión que apareció en la atmosfera de la habitación

–Claro que si– asintió ella comenzando a repartirlos

Todos estaban muy emocionados pero Sakura permanecía aun en su estado glacial, le tendí el obsequio que había comprado para ella que recibió sin expresión pero al notar el peso de este, algo en su cara cambio y una pizca de emoción brillo en sus ojos, lo abrió apresuradamente y en cuanto vio el contenido de la caja su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos asomaron un par de lágrimas al parecer de alegría. Estando en Dubái la madre de Sakura me había comentado lo mucho que le gustaban las esferas de nieve, así que ese era su regalo era una esfera de nieve que tenía en su interior réplicas de nosotros haciendo Kitesurf a punto de colisionar, y en la base tenía esta inscripción "_Gracias al destino por cruzar los vientos de nuestras vidas. Te amo Cerecita. Tu Lobito_", todos se amontonaron sobre Sakura al ver brotar cantidad de perlas de cristal de sus profundos orbes esmeraldas, para observar el obsequio y abrazarla, cuando mi linda castaña se pudo liberar de las caricias de su madre; que también estaba llorando con enorme sentimiento y me miraba con cariño; se acercó a mí, me abrazó por el cuello y me beso en los labios susurrándome un "yo también te amo" cerca de mi oído, pasamos el resto del tiempo abriendo los demás regalos y bromeando un poco, creyendo que haber sobrevivido a la peor navidad del mundo era el milagro de navidad.

Y

Al comenzar la tarde estábamos sumergidos en una discusión sobre cuál debería ser la siguiente competencia donde pondríamos a prueba el nuevo producto del ETJ apoyado por el Consorcio Empresarial Li, cuando una alta figura imponente se hizo presente en la puerta de la habitación reinó el silencio

–Buenas tardes Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto el malhumorado hermano de ella

–bien, no quiero ser grosera, pero en consecuencia de los actos pasados ¿a qué se debe tu visita?–respondió a manera de saludo con una mirada dura en sus ojos

–lo sé, pero quería saber cómo estabas, después de todo eres mi hermana menor y me preocupo por ti y necesito cruzar un par de palabras con el moc… digo con Li– dijo muy serio, pero no tenía esa mirada asesina que había sentido por cuatro días

–umm… gracias por tu preocupación, adelante– indico con indiferencia

–Me gustaría que fuera en privado, igual luego él te contará– Sakura dudó ante la petición de su hermano e iba a discutir pero su madre intervino

–vamos a la cafetería y traemos algo de té con miel para Shaoran, confía en tu hermano– al tiempo que dijo esto saco a Sakura de la oreja y los demás en la habitación la siguieron, sonreí al ver el puchero de resignación de mi novia

–se ve que realmente la quiere– me sorprendió la afirmación del castaño, y lo mire interrogante –nadie pone en riesgo su vida por una persona que no quiere, realmente me quiero disculpar con usted fui muy grosero, pero no creí que la personalidad de mi hermana tuviera ese cambio tan drástico nunca la vi defender a nadie de esa forma… espero que podamos llevarnos mejor por el bien de Sakura– se disculpó he hizo una reverencia

–dudó que podamos llevarnos bien pero creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo– respondí e imite su reverencia desde mi cama

–ja, ja, eso no lo dudó, pero si hace sufrir a mi hermana lo encontrare y lo hare desear que todo termine para usted– sonrió mi cuñado

–dudo que pueda, pero yo estaría complacido de hacerle desear lo mismo cuando haga llorar a mi linda cereza– le sonreí de vuelta y terminamos el extraño trato con un apretón de manos

Al poco tiempo de haber concluido la charla y saber cómo por medio de un contrato textil se conocieron los talentos de Tomoyo pues desde muy temprana edad la amatista se había desarrollado en la confección que más que un trabajo lo tenía como un hobbie, pues se pasaba horas preparando atuendos como de muñeca que luego tenía que desfilar Sakura para diversión de sus madres que tenía una gran colección de fotos con diversos modelitos; además me conto del primer encuentro de Sakura con los deportes extremos y su primer gran amor eran unos patines rosados adornados con flores de cerezo con los que iba a la escuela cada día a disgusto de su padre, quien insistía en llevarla en coche, pues desde que Touya recordaba lo más importante para el Señor Kinomoto eran las apariencias.

Y

Por fin nos dieron de alta en el hospital y nos quedamos en la mansión Li, donde estaban al pendiente de mi bienestar un enfermero privado (Sakura, no permitió que fuera una mujer la que cuidara de mi aparte de ella misma claro) que no duró más de dos días, porque cada vez que entraba en la habitación le coqueteaba a Sakura y eso si no lo iba dejar dándole sonrisitas a mi novia y ahora prometida.

Pasaron los días en medio de las chanzas de mi padre sobre cuántos hijos deberíamos tener y mi madre contándole anécdotas algo vergonzosas sobre mi infancia, bromas de mi hermano y Tomy que nos hacían poner de color carmín hasta las orejas, y una que otra discusión pero sin curvas de tragedia con mi cuñado quien por fin había aceptado la idea del compromiso, los días pasaban sin caer en el aburrimiento ni la rutina hasta que fue hora de la cena de año nuevo, a la que habíamos aceptado ir tras las insistencias de las señoras Sonomi y Nadeshiko una vez en la casa salió al encuentro el papa de Sakura que tras un gélida bienvenida me pidió que lo siguiera al estudio.

–nadie entra al estudio de papá; ni mama, ni Touya y mucho menos yo…, ten cuidado pero avísame si algo pasa– me susurro Sakura mientras empujaba la silla hasta la entrada del estudio

–Sakura acompaña a tu madre yo lo ayudo a entrar– ordenó el Sr. Kinomoto, espero a que Sakura se alejara lo suficiente y abrió la puerta para ingresar, el estudio era amplio y a pesar de tener ventanas para iluminarlo se notaba que las cortinas siempre estaban cerrada o eso se veía desde el exterior de la mansión entramos y la habitación estaba iluminada solo con una lámpara de mesa me acomodo frente a una pared que parecía vacía y cerró la puerta del estudio

–joven Li, creo que no conozco a mi hija desde hace tres años ha cambiado mucho y no hemos tenido la mejor comunicación pero jamás le he perdido el pasos a los gustos que tiene ella, por eso nadie tiene acceso a esta habitación aquí tengo los mejores momentos de toda mi familia pero no sé cómo hacérselos saber sin caer en la vergüenza– tras estas palabras y con la expresión facial aún más gélida que la de su propia hija en las competencias encendió otra luz que ilumino completamente la pared frente a mi estaba repleta de cuadros con recortes de periódico de los últimos meses y fotos donde la protagonista era Sakura había una de las tanta fotos con los diseños de Tomoyo, otras montada en diferentes bicicletas, Skate, y patines, había una foto con un muchacho de cabello negro que la tenía abrazada por la espalda, ella se veía muy feliz esa foto llamo mi atención al punto que el señor Fujitaka se dio cuenta –el joven que aparece en esa foto fue el novio de mi hija se llama Ryu, él fue el causante que ella se alejara de Touya y de mí, tras su ruptura que no fue en los mejores términos Sakura se volvió fría y distante, se marchó de casa pero gracias a Tomoyo siempre estuvimos al tanto de ella, y ahora gracias a usted ha recuperado el brillo alegre en sus ojos que solo desaparece en precia de mi hijo o la mía– explico el castaño con la sombra de la tristeza impresa en sus ojos

–lamento escuchar eso, pero siendo algo entrometido creo que debería hacer partícipe a sus hijos y su esposa de este lugar creo que al igual que Sakura, Touya y la señora Nadeshiko tienen su espacio aquí– tras mis palabras se encendieron otras dos luces que revelaron lo cierto de mi suposición –esto creo que es símbolo más notorio del afecto que usted profesa por su familia, si ellos vieran lo que me permitió a mi ver, no sería un acto de vergüenza para usted pero la relación con su familia mejoraría bastante y Sakura cambiaría su actitud ante usted– sugerí y sonreí al percibir que el aparente desprecio por su hija era solo un desesperado pero mal llevado intento por comunicarse con ella

–gracias por ser paciente con mi actitud a pesar de las horribles cosas que dije sobre mi hija en tu presencia– se disculpó mi futuro suegro

–no tiene por qué disculparse, aunque en el momento quise detenerlo con un buen golpe, estaba más preocupado por su hija– sonreí con algo de pena

–vi tu intención y me sorprendió que decidieras ir tras Sakura, te agradezco mucho el haberla protegido no sé qué hubiera hecho si a mi pequeña le hubiera pasado algo malo– volvió a agradecerme –hazme un favor de no comentarle nada a Sakura sobre esta conversación me gustaría darle una sorpresa de año nuevo– pidió con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro

–Claro, creo que la haría muy feliz– le sonreí de vuelta y concluimos nuestra conversación

Pasamos al comedor saludamos a nuestro familiares y algunos accionistas, la actitud padre hija era igual de tosca y fría, pero ya no me preocupaba pues estaba seguro que pronto iba a mejorar, o eso esperaba, comimos sin mayor alboroto conversando sobre un tema u otro y una vez finalizada la cena comenzó lo que yo llame en mi interior el plan perfecto para mejorar las relaciones en la familia Kinomoto

–apreciados amigos y familiares es para mí un placer presentar como parte de la familia Kinomoto al joven Li– tras estas palabras Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura que estaban tomando vino se atoraron por la sorpresa –durante el almuerzo de navidad nos hicieron participes de su compromiso, noticia que tome muy mal y casi causa una desgracia de no ser por el joven Li, así que delante de ustedes les otorgo la bendición a mi hija Sakura y a su novio Shaoran Li para contraer matrimonio– al terminar el discurso del papá de Sakura, ella estaba muda de estupor y al igual que su madre tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas

–no te pongas tan sentimental que aún falta la mejor parte– le dije con una sonrisa de diversión muy parecida a la de Eriol cuando tenía un secreto

No pudo preguntarme nada más pues comenzaron las felicitaciones y los abrazos luego mientras los invitados se divertían en la sala común el señor Kinomoto pidió a su familia que lo siguiera al estudio donde horas antes habíamos conversado

–vamos no quiero ir sola– me tomo Sakura de la mano

–no voy a ir por dos razones, la primera es algo que solo tienen que ver ustedes como familia y la segunda es que sé que te va a gustar– sustente la negativa a su suplica

–pero tú ya eres parte de esta familia, hasta Touya te trata mejor– hizo otro intento de convencerme

–eso ya lo sé, pero esto es algo que solo ustedes deben compartir, hazme caso y ve antes de que me enfade– le dije muy serio a lo que ella asintió y se marchó tras su madre que la había esperado

Transcurrió una hora desde que entraron al estudio cuando salió Sakura y corrió hacia donde yo estaba tenía el maquillaje algo deshecho y sus ojos estaban aún rojos al parecer por el llanto.

–eres un idiota, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú ya habías visto todo lo que había en esa habitación?, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?– dijo mi linda cerecita mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza

–no te lo dije porque tu padre me la pidió– respondido sobándome el golpe

–te amo gracias por cuidar de mí y gracias por cumplir tu promesa de navidad– me beso y se fue con Tomoyo para arreglar su maquillaje

Con el transcurrir de los días el señor Fujitaka fue sacando tiempo para compartir con Sakura de vez en cuando iba a verla en las competencias y nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, siempre que no podía asistir le enviábamos un video tomado por Tomy de las competencias y separo cerca de una semana antes de la boda para ayudar a mi linda Tsumetai Josei a organizar la boda, de vez en cuando la Señora Nadeshiko llegaba a quejarse que se sentía desplazada de los afectos a su hija pero terminaban riendo los cuatro, y cada que nos veíamos teníamos un enfrentamiento verbal con el hermano de Sakura a lo que ya se nos había hecho costumbre

…FIN…

COMENTARIOS: Gracias por leer este fic quien diría que nuestra querida pareja iba a sufrir una navidad tan accidentada, los milagros fueron más para año nuevo que para navidad pero igual disfrute mucho escribirlo, siento mucho no haberlo logrado acabar antes de fin de año.

Este fic está dedicado a mis padres, a una gran amiga Alexa–chan y a mi Onee–san y onii–chan, por apoyarme en la creación de este fic, del anterior y del que está en proceso de creación que pronto publicare (eso espero \^–^/). FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2014 ATRASADOS PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES ES UN AMOR PODER COMPLACERLOS CON MIS RELATOS. Espero sus comentarios me encantaría saber que piensan de mis escritos y si tienen alguna sugerencia para futuros fic o para mejorar mi manera de relatar son bien recibidos.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO KISSES.

1 Es un deporte que consiste en el descenso de dunas o cerros de arena, con tablas especiales parecidas a las del Snowboarding.

2 Literalmente Paleta helada en Chino

3 Literalmente Dama de Hielo en Japonés

4 Dios griego del sueño


End file.
